Love at First Explosion
by Selath
Summary: This is a love story between two characters who've never talked to each other. Tenten the ninja from Konoha. Deidara the 'explosive' missing-nin. Will their love only lead them into an ending BANG? Lemon chapter 5 rated M for Lemon. As in mmm lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Explosion

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

A dark Konoha slept quietly beneath Hokage Stone. Spread out beneath the city teams of shinobi patroled leisurely. The teams though were few and far between. Deidara currently sat on the third hokages head he was covered in mild scrapes and bruises.

"This'll be easy, yeah!" Deidara licked his lips smiling "just need to find her, un…"

Deidara lifted his bangs and brushed them aside to reveal his newly replaced scope. A more serious frown was on his lips now as he quickly checked out Konoha's weakened patrols but he kept searching already having made a mental note of the patrol routes. Then his scope fell onto a certain female ninja through a bedroom window, her head resting on her pillow chest rising softly. His frown disappeared immediately. He reached a hand into a pouch at his side and let it gorge on clay preparing what piece of art would work best. His hand regurgitated the clay and he modeled it into a tiny dragonfly. He flung it into the air and it expanded until it became a monstrous image of it's former self. Groaning he got up and launched himself onto of his creation. The dragonfly quietly zipped ahead at an amazing rate directly towards the sleeping Kunoichi. Just as quickly as he had sped towards her his ride stopped with only a huff of air blowing her dark hair and sending her into a roll deeper into her blankets. Deidara felt his heart speed up as he watched her lips spread into a smile. This would be close enough, more than close enough... But he couldn't move... Couldn't do what he came to do. For a while he just watched her peacefully resting. Deidara's heart continued to race as he watched her past the part where he thought he couldn't take it anymore he stepped onto her window. Tenten's eyes opened quickly as she sensed the strangers chakra enter. She sat up even quicker and realising she was in only a night shirt she covered herself with her dropped blanket. Deidara watched her cover herself hungerly.

"Don't be afraid, un!" Deidara greeted her with open palms and three grins "I don't bite, mostly…"

"Who the hell are you?" Tenten glared totally unconvinced by Deidara's words and friendly, hungry, and wide grins.

"I don't look familiar at all, un?" Deidara looked kind of shocked and disappointed "I feel hurt, yeah…"

"I have never seen such a filthy shinobi in all my life… I think I would recognize something like that!" she look less serious which pleased Deidara, but the levity didn't last as she asked again "Who are you?".

"I'm not here to hurt you I swear, yeah!" Deidara rubbed his dirty face then caught his reflection "oh yes I look different without the uniform." He pulled of his new pack and searched out a rice picker hat and placed it on his head.

Tenten exploded into action pulling a kunai from beneath her pillow and lashed out at Deidara knocking his hat of his head to the floor. She slashed again as he dived aside a few of his hairs being severed. She ran for the door just as a vice like hand closed around her throat and kunai holding arm.

"Drop it… before I do something we'll both regret un." Deidara's hands nipped her softly on the back of the neck and wrist.

Tenten dropped her kunai as Deidara brought her away from the window. He switched positions with her and let her go.

"Don't you feel better, yeah?" He smiled and then reached down to take up the kunai.

Tenten watched as he took his eye away from her to grab the kunai. She took that moment to kick him in the face knocking him back then checking him into a wall. Grabbing the kunai she spun to face him. Deidara lay against the wall clutching his side eye half closed. He pulled his hand away from his side sticky wet with crimson.

"Ugh…"

"Your hurt!" Tenten took a less intimidating stance.

"Long story… but don't worry you didn't do it…" with that he tilted forward and spit a mouthful of blood "You did give me a bloody lip though, un…"

"Don't stand up or I will hurt you!" He stood anyway.

"Thank you for not calling for help, yeah." he stepped into her personal space, lifting her hand up to his lips.

Tenten looked up into his eye; he matched her gaze and kissed her hand softly. She raised the other hand to her mouth. The kunai dropped to the ground with a thunk as it imbedded into the floor slightly. She blushed and looked away as he brought her in closer for hug. She entwined her fingers in his fishnet undershirt breathing in his wet earthy scent. Deidara placed his other hand on her back. She rested her head on his chest. They remained entwined together for what seemed to both of them a too short of time but eventually Deidara pushed her to arms length.

"I want you to run away with me Tenten." Tenten's eyes opened wide as she looked at Deidara.

"I-I can't… I don't know you…"

"My names Deidara, un."

"Still I have responsibilities and not the least of which I'm a shinobi of Konoha…" Tenten looked away from Deidara.

"If that's so I'll kidnap you then…"

"What?" She promptly looked back as he brushed a hand against her cheek.

"Pack some clothes I'll leave a note don't worry about anything, yeah! I'll take care of everything, un."

Deidara gave his best charming smile that caused Tenten's ideas of her responsibility to slip away under his gentle warmth and touch and the imagining of his lips pressed against hers. So before she could say no she had a change of clothes and a backpack filled with supplies being helped onto Deidara's dragonfly. They didn't go far just immediately over the Hokage Stone.

"Why don't we fly directly out of fire country territory? Wouldn't it be safer that way?" Tenten followed behind Deidara's gentle pace.

"Yep that would be right, un… But I figure we should get to know each other better, yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Drat un, maybe I went to far with the letter?"

Deidara and Tenten stopped soon after Deidara's stomach started growling even though Tenten, who couldn't believe she was now a run away ninja, didn't like the fact that the Hokage Stone was still in sight.

"I'm starving, yeah!" Deidara slumped forward "just look at my babies, poor babies, un…" he showed Tenten his mouthed hands with there tongues hanging out, drooling and whimpering pathetically.

"Well you didn't bring them any food so I'm guessing it's your own damn fault there so hungry!" Tenten watched as he grew a teary eyed expression and couldn't help but giggle slightly "I brought some food I just had to prepare it… don't eat those mushrooms there deadly toxic."

Deidara having picked up a nearby blue mushroom that had seemed to him particularly delicious he pulled it away fro his other hand and dropped it when the hand he was holding it in reached an extra long tongue towards it.

"I think it would be best to wash your hands…"

So after a frantic search for water and a few tongue pinches later to stop his hands from licking the mushroom poison on his hands Deidara avoided death by mushroom and they found a lovely little creak to rest by. Happily to be alive, Deidara offered to prepare the meal.

"No…" Tenten began unpacking a small bag of rice a can of stewed meat salt and a pot.

"Why not, un?" Deidara felt a little hurt as he reached out for her. His hand licked itself "Oh…" a few things clicked into place as to why Sasori never let him cook… "Can I watch, un?"

"If you stop sounding like a pervert than yes you can…" Tenten pulled a napkin out and laid it out on the grass placing a bowl of water with it

Deidara came up behind her softly breathing on her neck. Tenten's cheeks flushed and she felt her heart beat pick up the pace as she felt a hand slide over her shoulder…

"I'll make the fire!" Deidara cheered as he lifted his hand from her shoulder in a pose!

Tenten collapsed. Deidara gathered wood and piled it. This was followed by him grabbing a thumbnail sized fleck of clay and molding it into a perfect likeness of a daisy. It expanded and he held a clay statue of a daisy turning back winking licked his lips slowly at a trying to stand Tenten. Tenten held her hand to her nose to stop the gushing blood. –Boom- a tiny mushroom cloud appeared on top of the wood causing a small fire. Deidara being satisfied by this brushed his hands and turned to Tenten.

"You were right when you said that I am a filthy ninja" Deidara approached her taking of his black over shirt.

"Uh…" Tenten stood facing him blushing profusely as her eyes wandered over his muscled body.

Deidara then proceeded to turn and take of the rest of his clothing except for a pair of baby blue boxers.

"Time for a bath, yeah!" Tenten had never been so shaken in her whole life.

Deidara proceeded to dive into the creak and wash off all the soot with a deep sigh. Then he started checking out his damaged side with a snarl. A hand started cleaning off the blood and a tongue removed the dirt. Tenten managed to finally and peacefully finish the onigiri and still having some time she even washed Deidara's clothes. When she looked up Deidara climbed out of the water holding a hand at his blood soaked side.

"I think I opened it again…" Deidara's grimaced and sweated from the pain.

Tenten put down their lunch and took some medical supplies out of her bag "Let me help Deidara…" he nodded and she leaned him against a tree.

"You smell nice, yeah." He dropped down and pulled her close in a hug.

"You do to… it's like clay… and flowers after it rained…" she pulled closer into his chest. His grunt of pain reminded her that she was supposed to be patching him up "Right sorry…"

After that she patched him up without any talking but she did notice his eye watching her work. After she was done she smiled shyly up at him. Then she noticed a bulge under his shorts.

"PERVERT!" She punched him upside the head " Taking advantage of my good nature like that!"

"I'm sorry, un… I didn't mean for it to happen your really cute though, un… especially when you blush and look down, Yeah" That was the WRONG thing to say as she summoned a Tantō and unsheithed it.

"You have spoken your last words because I'm cutting out your tongues!"

As she slashed at him he grabbed Tenten's wrist and his hand's tongue lapped against the back of her hand. He reached his other hand alog her neck and rubbed it across to her breast hand sucking on her shirt. Tenten's head fell back and she moaned.

"I haven't done anything more perverted than you have…" He leaned forward and let her knife drop. Then he pushed her back letting her drop gasping beside her knife "is that supper I see over there, un?" Deidara walked over and counted the onigiri "Mmm ten rice balls each, yeah…"

Tenten stood shakily still trying to keep her breath. She grabbed his clothes drying over the fire and through them at him causing him to drop. A vein was about to burst in her head.

"Put some damn cloths on and… and…" Tenten sniffed "You talk funny…it's annoying… and I… I…"

With her rant Deidara dressed and held out her plate for her. She took it fighting back tears.

"When I first saw you… I felt something stir inside of me… it wouldn't go away and it filled me with something I haven't had in a long time… hope… Tenten your special to me… I love…" his hand didn't wait for him to stop talking and it ate a rice ball "YOUR COOKING! THIS IS THE BEST UN!" Deidara's hands ate half of each onigiri he took and then he buried his face into the rest of it.

Tenten smiled and handed him four of her own rice balls, blushing slightly. Her thoughts were filled with the possibilities of what he was saying.

**Konoha village**

"Tenten you are late for training!" Gai kicked in her bedroom door sparkles following a thumbs up "Do not worry I will not let your youthfulness disappear!"

Gai's eyes opened wide as he saw the open window and his expression darkened as he saw the kunai and her dresser unorganized. A single note lay on her pillow, which read:

(Dear Konoha dickwad's

I have stolen Tenten for my evil purposes. If you follow me I will cut off her Fking head. As of now I think it polite to mention… All your bases belong to us… and I hope you all die terribly and beautifully in a giant explosion.

Yours truly

A missing-nin who you've never met

PS: Seriously though you've probably never even heard of me…)

Neji and Lee took that moment to enter the room.

"My deepest apologies sensei we failed to find any trace of Tenten anywhere!" Lee bowed to his sensei but Neji noticed the dark expression on Gai's face.

"What is wrong? Where's Tenten?" Neji took the note from Gai and gasped.

"We need to see the Kage with this immediately…" Neji nodded.

**Outside of Konoha**

"You only brought one sleeping bag with you?" Tenten's eyebrow twitched.

"I guess I didn't really think the whole kidnapping thing out, yeah." Deidara grinned rubbing his hair "but it is a pretty big sleeping bag…we could probably both fit…"

"Ugh… fine…" Tenten agreed to Deidara's idea

Deidara cuddled against Tenten softly as she pulled into his chest, his arms around her. Tenten secretly liked Deidara's lack of planning. Deidara secretly liked his awesome plan.

**Konoha Hokage's office**

Tsunade read over the threatening kidnappers letter.

"Damn…" she slammed it on her desk "I'm assigning you three the mission to find and retrieve Tenten and execute this missing-nin." A file of possible suspects lay on her desk "Neji I want you to take this file and figure out which one seems to be our kidnapper. Gai prepare what equipment you need and take Lee to scout out Konoha's surrounding area. Konoha can't afford to send any other teams out on this so your all we have at the moment. Bring Tenten back alive…"

"Understood!" Team Gai burst into motion.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called to her assistant.

"Yes Tsunade?" Tsunade sipped from a cup.

"Something's not right with this situation see if you can find a few free hunter-nin and prepare them for'retrieval'…"


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: A long story explained

"Hi, un." Deidara smiled at a sleepy Tenten.

"Morning, Deidara." Tenten wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck.

"Did you sleep well, yeah?" Deidara looked into her eyes.

"Yeah…" She sat up and stretched rubbing her eye "never slept better actually..."

"Me too, un" Deidara watched as she stood and did some more stretches… Then Deidara stood with a stretch of his own hugging Tenten from behind nibbling her ear "I love you Tenten…"

Those four words caused Tenten to blush. He stroked her cheek. Tenten's mind went into turmoil. It's not like she didn't feel things for Deidara but everything was so sudden just two day's ago she was so sure of who she was and what she wanted. Deidara licked along the edge of Tenten's ear causing her to gasp. If she didn't love him why would she let him do this to her then Tenten had a new thought came to her.

"Who are you?" Tenten had to know.

"I told you I'm Deidara, Yeeeah" he blew on the ear he'd been teasing.

"No…" she turned to face Deidara eyes completely serious "Why did you come to me? How did you get to love me? How did you get so hurt?"

"It's a long story, un?" Deidara hoped that would end it… The tapping of her foot and the crossing of her arms destroyed that hope.

"It happened when I first saw you Tenten… Even as I attempted escape from your team I couldn't stop seeing you I-I thought you were a wonderful artwork… you inspired me and lit the flames of my lust. You inspired me to my escape because I felt beauty like yours couldn't exist so I decided on my exploding doppelganger jutsu to destroy your team but more specifically to destroy you. When I failed something was different with me I thought of you constantly but I was still a member of akatsuki and I didn't know what kind of hold you had on me besides I had my revenge to think of revenge on the Uchiha's for scorning my artwork…" Deidara clenched his hand suicidal hatred burning in his eye " But that Sasuke brat beat me… he did this to my side and other things as well … I gave everything I had until my final technique was going to be in play… I couldn't do it when I knew I could catch him I used snake clay ropes as a distraction and as soon as he looked away for a second I used everything I had on a clay doppelganger… it was exactly lie me in every detail… I ran away… That was three weeks ago… I eventually found I had to have you so I found everything I could about you and then I searched you out… But I couldn't just take you like I planned blowing us up together… I-I wanted something to last…" he dropped his hands to his sides and looked down " I planned to kill us both together… in one beautiful moment of explosion… But I couldn't do that either…"

Tenten leapt onto him kissing him so hard her teeth clicked against his. Wrapping her legs around his waist she thrust her pelvis against his wounded stomach causing him to grunt but not to care. She wrapped her tongue against his drawing it into her mouth mixing their saliva, and thrusting it back into his mouth. She pulled away from him gasping as he rubbed his hand's tongue along her neck undoing her shirt buttons and moving his hand down to her breasts. Tenten's eyes hungrily watched him as she huffed with flushed pleasure. He couldn't hold it back any more he pulled foreword and brought her in for another deep kiss. Deidara and Tenten were so distracted by their embracing love that they failed to register Team Gai as they watched just outside of the camp.

"…!" Team Gai were disturbed by the apparent treachery.

"That traitor she ran away from the village to trade our secrets to some missing-nin so he could… " Neji was so angry he couldn't finish the sentence.

"There must be some mistake Tenten would not do this…" Lee shuddered and looked sick "…Tenten…"

"We must see what is happening here… something must not be right here…" Gai looked just as sick as Lee " Lee you will attempt to draw Tenten's attention without attracting the missing-nin's…"

"The missing-nin is obviously the one we fought before the Deidara formerly from Iwagakure the village hidden in the earth… we've fought him before but we've received reports that he's dead… How did he?… Gai let me be the one to talk to her…"

Gai hesitates then nods.

Neji moves farther away from his team and once he judges the distance far enough away he cups his hands to make the sound of a dove, a sound he used secretly to call out Tenten from her house when he was feeling restless and wanted a sparing partner, she had never not answer his bird call. He new she heard him when she jerked back from Deidara's kiss, which seemed to deter Deidara very little from using his hand's mouths to explore every part of Tenten they could reach.

"I'm sorry…" Tenten gasped

"What for, un?" Deidara gasped back leaning toward her for a kiss, but Tenten brushed him off. Deidara watched her eyes as she looked up at him scared. Was she scared of him? For him?

"I'm sorry but…" she licked her lips huffing then forced a laugh not looking at him " I have to go relieve myself."

Deidara chuckled "I can wait, yeah…"

Tenten disentangled from Deidara and buttoned her shirt back up. Then biting her lower lip she walked out of sight to Neji's position. She blushed at the look of concern on his faith.

"We've come to take you home Tenten…" he whispered.

"I…I-I can't…" Tenten watched the concern flew from his face replaced with anger.

"So you've betrayed us…"

"NO! I just can't leave him don't you understand?" Neji came closer.

"What does he do for you that I can't do for you?" he leaned in to kiss her passionately but she flinched turning the kiss into a peck on the cheek. Neji glared at Tenten grinding his teeth "Just stay away from him and I we'll take him out with a barrage of kunai…"

"I won… can't do that… Neji why won't you understand?" Neji glared at her and burst away towards team Gai.

"She's a traitor to Konoha and that's her partner we need to take them both out…"

Tenten was so worried for Deidara she felt tears forming. Quickly she rushed out to him and knocked him to the ground.

"WOAH…!" Deidara was concerned for Tenten because she was crying.

Tenten straddled Deidara and pulled him by the shirt into a deep passionate kiss. Closing her eyes she knew she couldn't lose him. Rubbing her tongue inside Deidara's mouth she felt his side heaving from the pain… She lowered herself to rub more provocatively against him and to ease his pain. Deidara's fears for Tenten disappeared into her kiss.

" That would be going against orders Neji" Gai wasn't happy about the situation either but his mind was not clouded by hatred for his student Tenten "we'll go back and request the new orders…"

Team Gai quickly moved away from the traitorous Tenten and the missing-nin. Neji was the last to leave and he only left after a long drawn out look of hatred at the missing-nin. Immediately after they left Deidara pushed Tenten off of him. Looking up angrily at her tear streaked face.

"Why are you crying?" Deidara let her sob into his chest and listened as she hiccupped and sobbed.

"Hic… Konoha ninja sob … oh g-g-god… sob they've surrounded us… hic"

Deidara took her up in his arms and immediately jumped onto his feet. Tenten covers her face because this time there would be no turning back from her betrayal. And she screamed in her head 'Oh God don't kill them please… if you love me just don't kill them…'

"Don't be afraid, I'll destroy them before they can report our whereabouts to the hokage." With that he flung Tenten onto his back and reached both hand into his pouches and immediately started spewing out thousands of bomb butterflies into every direction then he created a monstrous dragon statue which he leapt on top of glaring at the butterfly encrusted forest around him.

"ART IS A BLAST" He signed and the dragon pounded its way with a jump up into the sky.

A moment later a giant blast rocked out from the forest below them shattering tree trunks and blasting with it, from half a kilometer away, Team Gai off their feet. Tenten started crying even more as Deidara's creation shot them faster from the new giant crater in the earth, which she believed to be the final resting place of her friends.

**Konoha**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Tsunade turned toward the sound that came from behind her office doors and beyond.

**Elsewhere**

" I think I made a boo-boo…" Deidara turned to watch the giant dust cloud dwarf the mountain known as the Hokage Stone " I think they might know where we are… better speed up, yeah…"

The dragon accelerated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 'Now That I've Killed your Friends Want a Hot Bath?'

Tenten had stopped crying. She felt cold inside so she snuggled closer to Deidara then remembering what he had done felt bile fill the back of her throat.

"We need to land…" Tenten gagged.

"Uuuh why, un?" Deidara turned to look at Tenten and saw her shade of grey go slightly green.

"LAND NOW!" Tenten screamed in his ear as she slammed her fists against his back tears once again filling her eyes.

Deidara descended and dropped Tenten to the ground where she quickly threw up and then collapsed into a ball on the ground.

"Tenten… are you going to be okay yeah." Deidara jumped of his ride and touched her shoulder softly.

Tenten seeking the only comfort she could find at the moment grabs onto him shaking from the horror raking her body. Deidara hold her until her tears dry and she slips into unconsciousness. Looking around he notices the dark clouds and realizes he blew up their camping supplies. Deidara picks up Tenten and hops back onto his clay mount.

"I'll find us a place to stay for awhile and we'll get you better, yeah."

**Konoha**

"So the missing-nin Deidara's alive… and he's persuaded Tenten to spy for him in Konoha… How long has this been going on? Did he have those reports of his death sent to us on purpose? In the amount of time she's possibly been a spy what could she have stolen…" Tsunade looked up at Neji "How close were you with Tenten…"

"I don't believe that's very important right now…" Neji blushed ever so slightly.

"Has she been close to the Hyuuga clan Neji?" Tsunade looked horrified.

"…Yes…" Neji ground his teeth how could he have let her so close to the clan… she used him for information on the Byakugan…

"Well Crap…" Tsunade dropped her head on her desk " Well you can go Team Gai…"

"Ma'am I'd like to stay…" Gai stepped forward

"Fine." The rest of Team Gai left the room "No, you can't be part of the mission because you're not an anbu…"

" I know but I would like Kakashi Hatake to lead it…"

"He hasn't been in anbu for years… why should I ask him to lead it?" Tsunade crossed her fingers in front of her.

"He'll deal with it the most effectively and he has already beaten Deidara in battle once…" Gai stated nervously.

"Hardly a win… he was in a coma…" Tsunade sighed

**Later**

"Okay so this is it…" Kakashi asset his team from behind his new anbu dog mask " I have been given command of this squad you will hold off the final attack on the target unless otherwise specified…"

"Kakashi you forget yourself…" a female anbu wearing a wolfs mask looked at him "We're anbu we follow what the kage decrees… "

Kakashi felt his confidence in himself decrease to almost nothing "I'm to out of shape for this kind of thing…"

"Then you shouldn't lead us…" a bear masked anbu stated.

Kakashi sighed, " Ignore what I just said and move out…"

The three anbu ninja disappeared out the gate quickly followed by Kakashi.

**White Lily Hot spring**

Tenten roles over in her warm bed and wonders about the dream she's been having… more like a nightmare near the end… Well all right a wonderful dream that became a nightmare… suddenly she hears a sliding door open and close. Someone came into her room! But she doesn't have a sliding door… her eyes snap open and she sees Deidara standing their completely naked… except for a white towel…

"Tenten! You need to check out the hot spring, yeah!" Deidara grinned his chest mouth grinned as well. Well as best as it could, while sown shut.

Tears weld up in Tenten's eyes and a dark expression came over her as she realized it had not been a nightmare but was in fact frighteningly real "…get out…"

"What, un? Are you still sick, yeah?" Deidara looked confused.

She grabbed the nearest heavy object she could find and flung it at Deidara's head. He dodged the blow skillfully and let it smash through the door.

"…I'll kill you if you don't leave right now…" Tenten gnashed her teeth together to hold back her despair.

"But I thought we could have some fun while we were hear… yeah…" Deidara frowned.

"Get out of my sight or I'll kill you!" Pure hatred spilled out of Tenten as she looked into Deidara's eyes.

"Why?" He stuck his Scope back onto his eye preparing for a fight...

Tenten slumped forward "You killed my fri-… no they where more than that… you killed my family…"

"What? How was I supposed to know they were your family, un?"

"Every person in Konoha village is as family to me!" she spit on him "how dare you!"

Deidara looked ready to explode. Anger that only a man who had truly had time around anger and death and pain leapt from him. Tenten realized whom she was talking to for the first time since she had been 'kidnapped'. Deidara reached towards her his mouthed hands chomping excitedly…

**Near the explosion site**

"Looks like they took to the air…" The cat-masked anbu spoke.

"Now how are we going to track them?" Kakashi sighed.

"You've been out of anbu far to long Hatake-san…" The bird-masked anbu smiled as he summoned a ninja hawk "Fine the one who did this…" the hawk took off immediately.

"How does it follow something that traveled through the air?" Kakashi wondered.

"…" The two mammal-masked anbu seemed nervous.

"Don't ask…" the bird-masked anbu lifted out his arm for the ninja hawk which was coming in for a landing. It tilted its head slightly "that way…" he pointed.

The anbu team jumped forward again and Kakashi was stuck in the rear.

**White Lily Hot spring**

Deidara pulled back his hands and sat on the end of her bed "I'm sorry… I-I wanted to protect you… I guess I'm still just the criminal from akatsuki… killings all I know… I should have just captured them or… I'm changing Tenten… but I'm not changed completely yet… I want you to forgive me… I want you to love me… but I don't want you to hurt because of me… I'll be leaving tomorrow… if you want to you can leave tonight… or just stay here until I'm gone… I'll never bother you again…" With that Deidara left her room.

Tenten fell back tears spilling down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alone and Now What?

Deidara was all alone now…he smashed his quivering hand into his bedroom's support beam until he heard a crunch.

"Fuck…" Deidara grabbed his throbbing hand and decided to take a bath.

Deidara dashed out of his room and down the hall to the spring. Once in the water he looked at his throbbing hand, which was rubbed red but otherwise appeared fine other than the fact that pain was lancing through his pinky joint. He reached over and popped it back into place.

"Ugh…" he sunk into the warm steamy bath and let his injured hand just float… He considered drowning himself but he shuddered at the idea of a motionless body of himself just slowly fading as though he had never achieved his art form for himself…

Pulling himself partly out of the water Deidara slumped his head against the side of the pool and slept for a time.

Tenten waited alone thinking on what had happened to Deidara and her. She hadn't told Deidara not to specifically kill her friends. She shouldn't have had to… But wasn't he trying to protect her… She'd run away with him too… She might not have realized it at the time but hadn't she given up her friends then… if she had ever seen her friends again she would've probably been forced into confrontation with them… she was a missing-nin now… and she loved Deidara…

As he was sleeping he failed to notice Tenten only clad in a towel slip into the bath across from him. He was roused how ever when he felt a soft weight straddle him.

"Huh?" Deidara sleepily looked up into Tenten's closed eyes as she kissed him.

Her tongue rolled inside of his mouth quickly arousing him to full attention. She pulled away suddenly biting his lip softly to bring him forward face first into her breasts. He kissed her firmly and mouthed her nipples. She pushed him back against the stonewall. Then started kissing his neck and torso.

"Tenten… wait- uGH! -… Tenten you need to slo- AAH! –." Deidara could barely hold back himself and it was getting a lot more difficult with Tenten's mouth and tongue slipping lower and lower until she was under the water "Oooh…" he sighed not remembering exactly why he wanted to stop.

Tenten resurfaced and it came back to him. Before Tenten could let loose any more kisses that would drive him to forget again, he grabbed with his uninjured hand her hands to stop them from caressing so mind bogglingly well, cause he needed his mind for something right now… exactly what eluded him because she chose that moment to slip him inside of her grinding her pelvis against his. Tenten groaned with the feel of him grinding forward. Deidara repositioned his hands around her buttocks and lifted her into the air out of the pool. Tenten arched her spine as he turned and placed her on the rock wall of the hot spring and pulled himself out of her. Her pelvis tried to follow his but he held her hands in his using the pain in his right hand to hold against her vigorous onslaught.

"Tenten… what… is this?" He panted his arousal painfully twitching.

"I… love you… Deidara…" She used his hands holding hers to lift herself up and leaned in too cuddle his neck and giving a playful nip to his ear " I loved you the moment… I saw you when you tried to kill us… I can't live without you and if I have to choose between my old life and my new one with you... I already chose when I ran away with you… you win… I would die for you… A part of me has died for you and it's still painful so I'd like to not talk about it and just make love to you…" Deidara let her go and she smiled sheepishly up at him " I've kinda used up my forcefulness for the day."

" I don't want you to do anything you don't want to..." Deidara looked down at her.

Tenten kissed him gently on the lips smiling " The same goes for you"

Deidara leaned down and kissed her with all his love. He slipped a hand down between her legs and flicked his tongue over her.

"Aah!" Tenten arched her back.

Deidara brought his other hand in to pleasure her with the two mouths at the same time.

"Gah! Yes! Oh yes…!" Tenten's face contorted in ecstasy.

Then he leaned down and gave her another deep kiss causing her to spasm as he thrust all three tongues inside of her.

"…!" Tenten silently screamed her bliss mouth open.

Blushing profusely Tenten quivered as he pulled away from her leaving her buzzing before him. Then he prodded her gently with his manhood slipping deliciously slowly inside of her causing her to arch her spine and lift her arms around him digging her nails into his back.

"Grah!" Deidara snarled as he thrust himself fully inside her and started pulling out causing her to release his back from her clawing embrace "No scratching!"

"I can't help it… your teasing me with that slow thrust…" Tenten placed her forehead against his.

Laughing Deidara pulled out of his new thrust and flipped Tenten on her back. Then he thrust quickly inside of her making her gasp with surprise and the suddenness of it. Lowering himself more into the water he raised a leg onto the rock wall and started thrusting forward even quicker. Deidara bit his lower lip trying to stifle his own grunts of pleasure while Tenten cried out in groaning whimpering gasps.

"I'm going to explode!" Tenten cried out.

"We'll explode together! Hold on…" Deidara dropped his leg and flipped Tenten onto her back spreading her arms over her head pinning her completely.

Staring into each other's eyes Tenten and Deidara came. Deidara slumped forward hair out of place on top of her. Tenten covered his face in light kisses.

"I love you" Tenten whispered.

"I love you too Tenten, un…" His dazed smile left her feeling just as good as the love they had shared.

After they had washed off for real they returned to Tenten's room where Deidara and Tenten couldn't help themselves but to help them selves to each other as they crashed onto Tenten's bed kissing each other hungrily. Then an hour later they stayed a little bit calmer for a while.

"I know you said you'd leave tomorrow but I think it would be safer to leave tonight for the sand border." Tenten lay against Deidara's chest as she breathed in his scent.

"Maybe your right Tenten…" Deidara looked down at her cuddled against him.

Tenten smirked as she felt him rise against her. She sat up and straddled him leaning down for a kiss while he trusted into her. Finally they managed to keep off one another for long enough to get their stuff together but Deidara took her against the wall of her room leaving them both gasping. As Deidara put his cloths on for the third time Tenten rubbed up against his back.

"One more time, please?" Tenten took his shoulders in her hands rubbing them while kissing his neck.

"Definitely, yeah." Deidara groaned.

Tenten dropped onto her knees in front of him licking her lips. After that Deidara and Tenten held each other's hand and signed out their rooms. As Deidara helped Tenten onto his clay mount he turned and noticed in the distance with his scope a team of four anbu Konoha ninja. With out a single word Deidara sprang on top of the dragon's head. The moving piece of art flew into the air.

"Deidara what's wrong?" Tenten sat on the dragon's back yelled up to him.

"Anbu ninja are following us, un…" Deidara reached his hand into his clay pouch.

The dragon stopped just before the sand border and they descended.

"What are you doing Deidara?" Tenten couldn't see the dark silhouettes approaching from so far away.

"Tenten do you trust me, un?" Deidara turned to face Tenten his feature's dark, at Tenten's nod Deidara's sighed "You would die for me correct Tenten?"

"Of course…" Tenten was getting nervous about this.

"You need to understand me then…" Deidara's hand spit up a tiny blob of explosive clay the size of Tenten's thumbnail, he molded it into a tiny scarab then held it out to Tenten "I want you to swallow this…"

Tenten looked into his eyes and didn't hesitate to gulp down the explosive clay. The anbu where stealthily making there way towards their position.

"We'll die together then?" Tenten hugged into Deidara's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

Deidara shook his head "No…" Deidara pushed Tenten off of the mount just as the anbu formation approached the edge of the desert they where on.

Tenten felt tears well up in her eyes. That bastard was going to use her as an explosive sacrifice to these hunter-nin. Then she felt the explosive clay start to move inside of her like it was preparing its energies to explode at any second…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Do You Know How Much I Love You?

"If I give Tenten back to you will you let me go?" Deidara glared at the anbu, one of the anbu's shook his head "I attempted to force information out of her but I couldn't…' Deidara flicked his finger and the scarab crawled up Tenten's throat causing her to throw it up. Deidara caused the clay statue to explode into a puff of smoke "You see she couldn't escape me with that bomb constantly in her gut… So she couldn't go with those teammates of hers… she was fun to play with…"

"YOU BASTARD DON"T SAY THAT!" Tenten glared up at Deidara finally understanding his intentions.

Deidara looked back sadly at Tenten and mouthed 'Do you know how much I love you?'. The anbu launched themselves at Deidara blades drawn.

"I'd die just for a chance to make you happy."

**Konoha three weeks later**

Deidara was lying in the back of a Konoha prison cell. It was a lot nicer than he thought it would be there was a cot a toilet and where the metal bars were supposed to be a bullet and charka proof glass presented him with a view of other prisoners. He did not have a window though and as of yet no one had come to see him and freaking fellow prisoners out with his mouthed hands didn't last very long for entertainment. He thought about Tenten a lot. He looked at his new uniform of orange and shuddered. It was not his colour. Suddenly guards approaching his cell the rapping of their stunning charka powered rod against the glass made him nervous. He'd been electrocuted several times by those stun weapons and he wasn't eager to receive another beating from them.

"You have a visitor who wants to see you…"

"Oh good probably come to tell me I'm free to go for good behavior, yeah…" He stuck out his tongues at the guards.

"Heh… Unlikely cause I got the news of your execution tomorrow evening…" The guard chuckled "now step back and spread them girly boy…"

Deidara did as instructed and as the guard entered whispered " Not what your mom said about me two months ago, un…"

The guard rewarded him with a zap between the shoulder blades. Then when Deidara flailed the guard kicked him in the stomach for good measure. Without a word the guard placed sacks over Deidara's hands handcuffing it into place then he did the same to the mouths on Deidara's feet. He was escorted to the elevator.

"This sucks un…" Deidara flexed his hands underneath their covers.

"It'll teach you to try and bite out the guards throat…"

"I told you guys he had something on his neck, yeah…" Deidara grinned.

"So you had to chew it to get it off?" The guard smacked the back of Deidara's head

"It was on there pretty good, yeah…" Deidara stuck his tongue out.

When the elevator stopped Deidara was brought out to a private visitors room. He was not shocked to see a blushing Tenten waiting for him. Blushing himself the guards locked Deidara into his seat and left the two alone…

"It's good to see you…" Tenten smiled slightly teary eyed.

"I wish you hadn't come, un…" Deidara frowned.

Tenten leapt towards Deidara and using the pin from her hair she freed him from his handcuffs. Deidara looked away as she tried to kiss him.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara sighed.

"I'm rescuing you!" She looked at him angrily.

"Don't throw away the chance I've given you…" Deidara mumbled at her.

"I've brought some clay you can explode us out of here…" Tenten laid her head on his shoulder.

"No, I gave my life up for your happiness I wont take it back…" Deidara wrapped his arms around Tenten as she cried.

The door on the guest side opened. Kakashi, Gai, Neji and the Hokage stepped into the room.

"Good job you pass…" a Kakashi nodded in Deidara's direction.

"Pass what, un…" Deidara looked at them queerly.

" Tenten's youthful honesty has shown us your blossoming love for her…" Gai did his custom starry crying thumbs up pose.

"But don't think your going to get by all the things you've done that easily…" Tsunade pointed at Deidara " You'll be working off your debt to all of Konoha!"

" What do you mean?" Deidara looked confused but Tenten snuggled in closer to him making him feel like things would work out.

"I mean you will be worked to the bone as an honorary ninja of Konoha!" Tsunade " I figure you owe Konoha somewhere around 12,000,000 dollars…" she pulled out a calculator added some figures and showed him it's screen of 12,234,431.85.

Deidara sweet dropped wondering how he'd pay that off… Then another idea took hold.

"What would have happened if I lost, un?" Deidara's eyes squinted at the Hokage who's sweet dripped.

"The clay was poisoned…" Neji glared at Tenten and Deidara.

"Yikes don't be jealous, un!" Deidara cuddled into Tenten's hair sticking his tongue out at Neji.

**Later at an impressive ceremony**

"To Deidara we welcome him into our village, Konoha welcome Deidara!" Tsunade spoke over the crowd as they cheered "Deidara now that your name has been cleared in the country of fire, what will you do?"

"I'm going to bang my girlfriend, un!" Deidara reached over to kiss Tenten.

Tenten pressed her hand against his face pushing him back "Who said I was your girlfriend" Deidara looked hurt then she smiled "I did…" and Jumped on him giving him a passionate kiss that brought a blush to the entire village…

After the ceremony Neji was waiting for Tenten off stage. Deidara and Tenten walked towards him holding hands.

Neji coughed "I would like to speak with Tenten alone if you don't mind Deidara-san…"

"What do you think Tenten should I kill him, yeah?" Deidara had a crazy look in his eye as he licked his lips smiling; Tenten and Neji look horror struck "Just kidding, un. I'll be right over there if you need me…" with a dark look that made Neji wonder if he was really kidding Deidara fell back from out of ear shot to the Kage to try and bargain his debt out of a million dollars or so.

"Neji… I'm…" Tent ten watched as he raised a hand to silence her.

"Don't worry about it Tenten-san…" Neji smiled and stuck out his hand for a shake "I'm sorry and I'd like to know if we could remain friends…"

Tenten nodded and hugged Neji briefly then let go. She ran off to Deidara turning around winking at Neji. Neji chuckled to himself knowing she wouldn't forget her friends.

Message from author: Please for the love of god… I need help for this ending!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Major Social Problems

"So why do I owe Konoha so much money?" Deidara looked queerly at Tsunade as she swigged back a nock of sake.

"I'll break it down for you…" Tsunade leaned in and waved Deidara closer.

Deidara approached her leaning in looking at her still in the queer manor.

"Okay as I see it… half a million dollars of damages were created by you towards the land of fire…"

"I see…"

Tsunade pulled down a map of the entire continent with drawn in border all in red except for the land of fire "also as you can see you're a wanted man in every country and so we are required as a nation to bribe them to not immediately declare war on us and give you a chance to prove yourself, which comes to the vicinity of about four million dollars all together"

Deidara sweated nodding totally feeling she was making it up.

Tsunade also pulled out a fan with the money symbol on it, letting the map go back up where it came from " as well you currently have a substantial bounty, about five and a half million dollars for your return to the village hidden in the earth dead or alive, on your head which due to the fact Konoha is taking you in at the moment, we are now unable to collect said bounty…"

Deidara started counting on his fingers… "Wait a minute… there's still like 2,000,000 dollars left unexplained…"

Tsunade laughed somehow having her fan grow bigger with more money symbols on it "That would be my bribe to make sure I'll make you a citizen of Konoha …HaHaHaHa …"

"Who was the one who negotiated my bribe?" Deidara was back to the queer eyed look.

"That would be the Green Beast of Konoha who stands before you!" Gai burst out of nowhere doing several poses before staying in customary thumbs up spread leg lotus blossom pose.

Deidara jumped back clutching his heart at the suddenly appearing ninja.

"Gah! What the hell- where did you come from…" Deidara twitched.

" Where ever the wonderful beauty of youthful love blossoms I shall be there…" Gai approached Deidara and wrapped his arms around Deidara's shoulders, Deidara had a look that was not quite contempt but quite clearly demonstrated he did not want to be touched least of all by this freaky ninja " If you hurt Tenten… I will be forced to remove your 'youthfulness'" a glare from Gai reinforced Deidara's fear "Do you understand me?"

Deidara nodded shakily.

"Now back to your financial debt to Konoha…" Tsunade had set up another roll down screen with a pie chart on it, and this time had a pointer to help describe how she had planned to get him to pay I off…

Deidara quickly shuffled away from the scary Gai.

" You see this large red area?" Tsunade pointed it out; it was quite obvious cause it took up a total of 70 of the chart "This is the amount of times you'll spend on S-ranked mission, I should mention that this S represents 'Suicidal no one should have to do this mission', but this is just so you can pay your debt faster." She drew Deidara's eye to the quarter sliver of green "this represents the time you will be allotted solely to creating Kekki Genkei babies with Tenten."

"Errr…" Deidara blushed.

"And finally you see this tiny little slice of black?" Tsunade pointed, "This represents the time you will be required to spend on the paperwork for your time spent on missions…"

"Errrhm… " Deidara coughed sticking up his hand.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, when do I sleep and eat?"

"When you've paid your debt…" Tsunade went all dark as she went behind rubbing Deidara's shoulders painfully her eyes shining evilly "until then consider yourself my own personal slave…"

Tears streamed down Deidara's face as Tsunade and Gai laughed evilly behind him. But that was until He saw Tenten approach him.

"So…" Tenten looked up blushing at Deidara.

Deidara felt his heart pound as he looked down at Tenten. He smiled back at her blushing. Suddenly they came together kissing. Tenten wrapped her legs around Deidara's waist. Deidara pulled her even closer as they dropped to the ground rolling.

Tsunade chuckled "Kids… Tch… well I guess you can start your schedule with baby making…"

They continued to roll and as Deidara threatened to remove Tenten's shirt, Tenten came up for air huffing as Deidara lay over her hooking one hand on her shirt raising it.

"You can't do that here on the back of the stage!" Tsunade kicked Deidara on the back of the head.

Gasping Deidara and Tenten laughed placing their foreheads together. Gai had started to look uneasy at this point and walk away whistling. Tsunade ground her teeth.

"You two go get a room… tch." Tsunade had a vein on her forehead that threatened to pop.

That's exactly what they did and they used it twice quite happily really.

The End

Message from the author:

-This lemon took a lot out of me and I feel it'll take a lot more out of me still. I'm thinking of starting a series based on this story line… Maybe if I received a few reviews based on said idea… I might be persuaded… Also I think the entire thing needs lots of works… thank you for reading from: Selath


End file.
